Electronic systems, such as network systems, computer systems and mobile terminals, may be made up of components that communicate with one another for various purposes. Communication may be provided using Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) or Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe). Links that interconnect components may provide a mechanism for transferring data. As one example, PCI Express (or PCIe) is a high-speed serial expansion bus standard based on point-to-point topology with separate serial links connecting each PCIe device to a host device (such as another PCIe device).